


Marichat May 2020

by marichat_furever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_furever/pseuds/marichat_furever
Summary: Let's ignore the fact that I'm 3 months late (>_<)Short stories for the month of marichat.NOTE: none of these are interconnected
Relationships: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Kudos: 5





	Marichat May 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just can't get her potion right.  
> so chat noir helps her by drinking some.

Marinette lay on her bed thinking to herself. _Why_ wouldn't it work? She followed all the instructions in her spellbook!

Her mother's was _**perfect**_.

There was no way she would pass her entrance exam if this wasn't right.

As she thought, two bright green eyes peered through her window.

"Hello, _purr_ incess".

"hello chat", Marinette said in a depressed voice.

"what's wrong?" 

"it's my potion", she pointed at a red concoction.

"It's supposed to be blue and should smell like cookies fresh out of an oven, mine smells like cocoa beans!"

And before she could stop him, the werecat dipped his finger in the potion and licked it.

"It tastes delicious!" the cat said.

"You stupid cat! That was a _love_ potion, you idiot!"

"Now tell me how you felt immediately after you drank the potion! Did you feel like 'Marinette is so beautiful. I have to kiss her right now'?"

In reply, he pulled her in and dipped her, "I don't need a potion to want to kiss you, _purr_ incess"

the young witch smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

He was a dork. 

But he was _her_ dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! (^_^)  
> sorry if my writing is not that good I'm just starting out. (._.)
> 
> thank you for reading!! ༼☯w☯༽


End file.
